


Seeing her Everywhere

by TakingFlight48



Series: The Dog and The Bone [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best friends Hermione and Pansy, F/M, First Meeting, Hermione is 28, Hermione is chill, Leather jackets on them both, Muggle AU, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter - Freeform, Remus Lupin is Sirius' best friend, Sirius Black POV, Sirius cannot get her off his mind, Sirius has a new woman on his arm everytime they meet, Sirius is entranced, Sirius wants her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingFlight48/pseuds/TakingFlight48
Summary: At the young age of 46, Sirius Black was accustomed to a certain deference or attention from the chicks he encountered.  That was until he met a wild haired beauty, lusting after a leather jacket, and failed each time thereafter to gain the attention he so desperately wanted from her pretty auburn eyes.  Or the first in a series of one-shots where Sirius finds Hermione, attempts to forget Hermione, and hopefully ends up with Hermione.
Relationships: Hermione Granger - Relationship, Sirius Black - Relationship
Series: The Dog and The Bone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991194
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Seeing her Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Primarily written for The 31 Days of Writing Challenge: October 9th Prompt - Pre-Relationship. 
> 
> The exact request was: To write the story about what happens before the big kiss that changes the lives of your main characters. How did they meet? What made them decide to become a couple? Share those meet-cutes, or meet uglies today!! So mine is the middle road between a meet-cute andddd that meet ugly. :D 
> 
> Thanks to my amazing friends for their support while I created this unnecessary series and so much love to the irreplaceable Kiwi05622 for her bomb mood board. xo
> 
> **This is part 1 of a multi-oneshot series. :)**
> 
>   
> Enjoy ☮ ✌ 

_**This is Part 1 of the Multi One-Shot series - A Dog and A Bone** _

* * *

She was a tiny little thing, had to be no older than 25, but the way she paused at that jacket time and time again had him taking notice. Not because he wanted the jacket for himself, no he’d had his leather jacket, regularly waxed and cared for, since he was 16. But because she was lusting after it as one lusts after a sweet bird like her. 

She had an arm full of clothes, sensible items which contrasted with the high top, curve-hugging denim and the cropped, off the shoulder Genesis T she had on but kept coming back to this corner of the shop as if it was sacrilegious. Sirius rarely had any issues approaching beautiful women, but there was something about her that continued to make him take pause. Her face, one of determined concentration with her lip firmly tucked between white teeth, brows furrowed, and nose slightly scrunched, would have easily been something he could pick at to get her attention. She was so focused on this jacket, even with the pile in her arms, but by the time he would open his mouth to see how easily he could redirect her attention, she would be sweeping away again. 

And when she walked away this time, hips swaying slightly with each step, fingers finally releasing the leather sleeve as she turned the corner, he thought he lost his chance. He cracked his neck as he followed her high bun, full of crazy curls in various shades of brown, bouncing over the clothes racks and towards the counter to murmur to the attendant. Like a shy boy of 14 once again, Sirius shifted himself further back into the shadows of the wall displays when she looked to be making her way back to him. But that was crazy; she hadn’t looked up enough to notice another human was standing but eight feet from her before. 

With a renewed concentration on her face, she faced the jacket, hands fisted at her hips, weight thrown to her left as she cocked her hip and her delicate neck tilted to the right. 

“I may not know women’s wear, but I can almost guarantee you she won’t bite back,” Sirius finally quipped, leaning against the wall behind him. With hands firmly in his jean pockets, a sultry grin on his face, the one he knew women turned into puddles for, he waited. He was ready to score. 

He watched her shoulders tense up at his sudden remark, but she didn’t turn. “Less the biting and more the way she’ll feel against my bare skin,” she quipped back. 

Sirius choked at the imagery that provided, “I’m sure I could help you in that regard then.” He moved noisily to stand directly behind the jacket worshiper, not touching but enough that she would feel his larger presence encompassing her smaller form. 

But the bold as brass little thing simply turned, stuck her chin up at him with a perfectly plucked brow and didn’t bat a lash at his smoulder. Who was this bird? 

“Is this your type of thing then? Are you hired help to assist the women in making purchasing decisions?” Her voice was of well breeding, such a contrast to the outfit she had donned for the day. 

“Yes, love. Just put your body in my hands, and I’ll make it sing. With the right clothes of course,” his smirk faltered as he watched her eyes, whiskey brown and full of fire up close, roamed the length of his body before snapping back up virtually unaware. 

“A bit out of uniform, aren’t you?” her head tilted, her bun falling to her left as Sirius stood there staring at her for a moment. 

“Special clearance from management, wouldn’t do to hide these good lucks with their recommended greens,” he finally gathered himself enough to retort. 

Caging her in as he pulled the jacket off its hanger Sirius felt her inhale his cologne, her face close to the tattoo’s along the older man’s neck, and he hoped she wouldn’t hear the galloping of his heart as he tried another suave move on her. 

“Right madam, as my job title dictates, let’s see how this little number would fit on you. They say the woman makes the jacket, after all,” he winked as she bit her lip and his smile grew in triumph at the way her eyes lit up in amusement. Amusement he could handle, total indifference left him lost and confused. 

Shaking her head, she turned and slowly moved one arm then the other into the leather. He didn’t let go, though. Instead, he asked her to close her eyes, “Now picture your outfit, slipping this number on top, if you can already call an outfit to mind, that's the first step. Next, think about the feel. How does it feel gliding along your skin, your neck as you move it from side to side.” Sirius trailed his hands from her shoulders to her neck, fingers dancing along her skin before he held it loosely in his hands. He let his thumbs play at the juncture of her neck and back, massaging lightly before slowly turning her neck to and fro. 

“How does it feel along your collarbone,” he murmured against her ear as he lightly traced his fingers forward, this siren’s neck falling further to the left and caging his hand in its place. He let his fingers linger on the folded seam of her t-shirt before going back to rubbing small circles anywhere his wandering fingers could manage. 

“I’m worried you're overselling the value of this jacket, sir.” The little vixen murmured, eyes closed, head now firmly leaning against his face. 

“And why’s that, little fox?” Sirius made sure his breath fanned over her temple. 

“I don’t think this jacket will be able to give me a neck massage when I take it home.” 

Sirius froze, and it was all the time she needed to grab his hands, lift them off her body and turn with a soft smirk along her lips. “Of course if management could find a way to- Oh, I don’t know, lease you out, I’d consider the offer.” She still had his hands in hers, not doing anything other than holding them, but the mischievous glint in her eye belayed the tenderness with which she kept them. 

She squeezed once before softly letting them go and his brow furrowed as he took her in. He wasn’t sure what to make of her. Oh, Sirius Black was used to women throwing themselves at him, he had picked up a bird in the parking lot of a daycare on his way to pick up little James once. 

“Depends of course on what you’d need these hired hands for,” his gaze was penetrating and he would have laughed at the light blush that brushed her skin had she not immediately shifted the topic by way of her shaking head. 

“Thank you for the very, hands-on demonstration of the coat. Alas, this price tag only reflects the coat's cost; don’t think I can afford a stray. Tell me, will I look as much of a rascal as you do in one?” She asked innocently, looking up at him through those dark lashes of hers and his grin was as boyish has he’d ever felt it. “Ah little fox, a proper lady like yourself? Never. I’m sure you’d find a way of looking posher than I do. I’d be happy to raid your closet and help,” he pulled his tongue up to his front teeth, as she nodded slowly up at him, her damned blush crawling down her neck in a most becoming shade of rose. 

“Something tells me that a personal dresser is more of a headache than it’s worth. I’m sure I can call for help if it arises.” Her dismissal confused him. She was blushing; she was smiling; she let him touch her. Is this what young women do these days? Tease the old dogs until they begged for some attention? 

He watched the leather slowly shift off her arms, her light skin liberating itself from the softness of the inner jacket. “Plus, how would I explain an unnamed, elderly man, wearing a leather biker jacket to my neighbours?”

Sirius’ eyes widened at her comment, and he took two short steps back, raising his arms on either side of him. “Elderly? Are you seeing what I regularly see, kitten?” He gripped his jacket at the openings on either side, twisting to and fro, making sure she could see the Pink Floyd decal and tattoos peeking out. 

She was laughing when he looked back up, “This is nothing short of decadent youth, love, nothing short. Plus, I can fix one of those two true comments. Name’s Sirius, at your service.” 

“Hermione,” she laughed as she held out her hand. Instead of gripping it as he was sure Hermione expected, he turned it, palm up, and placed a quick kiss to her inner wrist, “Pleasure, Hermione,” he purred. 

“Right, Sirius,” she eyed him as she took her hand back, “Do you typically hang around the lingerie and jacket section along Oxford Street then?” 

After finally managing to get the jacket off, she gave him a withering stare, “Or was it just my lucky day?” 

Shrugging his shoulders up he shifted to lean on the rack next to hers, hand coming up to brush through the small pony he had on the back of his head, “Must have been my lucky day, you mean.” She scoffed at his remark, “Smooth Sirius, real smooth,” she glanced at her thin wristwatch before looking over his shoulder and back at him, “Well it’s been a true pleasure. Thanks for the neck massage, I’d tip, but I heard that's gauche.” 

Just as she was about to sidestep him he followed her path, “I’m here with a, well, uh, a friend. They needed something and I, being the noble assistant that I am, agreed to help them. Simple as that. Have you decided on the jacket, then?”

Noticing the jacket still clutched against her arm, she bit her lip and ran her fingers over the leather as if in thought. Sirius just stood there watching Hermione contemplate something he took seconds to consider before squinting up at him and grabbing the hanger that hung abandoned when he draped it on her. “Well, it wo-” But just as she was about to continue the latch to the changing rooms clicked behind him. The fire he had seen at the start of their chat shoved her annoyance of him aside as he felt Marlene’s citrus scent encompass him, her chest coming to nuzzle against his shoulder and her fingers coming to play with the loose hairs along his neck. 

“Hello babe,” Marlene purred, placing a soft kiss on Sirius’s jaw and running her hand up and down his abdomen. He felt her soft curls run along his jaw as she relaxed her head on his shoulder, as possessive as they come. “That’s a nice coat. A bit old for you though, chicken? Ain’t it?”

He watched Hermione’s eyes on him steadily throughout Marlene’s dramatics, before she calmly hung the leather masterpiece back on the hanger, letting it dangle loosely off her fingers, and turned her full attention to Marlene. “Well, I doubt this retailer would appreciate being called old, but I suppose 28 must seem young to you,” her sugary smile brought a jolt he hadn’t felt in years through his veins. 

Biting her lip, Hermione looked Marlene over, a woman who was not shy about her body and someone Sirius typically had no problem showing off. The little minx tilted her head to the side before straightening, “I like the set. That teddy really helps hide those problem areas, good choice.” Hermione hung up the jacket and glanced back at Sirius with a lethal smile against her naturally tinted lips. “They say you can’t have too many leather jackets, but I prefer to stick to one at a time, I realised.” 

As she turned to walk back to the counter, Sirius just watched her leave. “Siri, what problem areas? That little cunt was lying, wasn’t she?” 

But Sirius barely heard, “Bye Hermione!” he shouted, startling a stranger a few racks down. He watched her bun shift side to side as she shook her head and turned to look at him, “Bye Sias, and stop terrorising innocent shoppers from now on, yeah?” 

Hermione’s hand remained up as she turned back around and if it hadn’t been for Marlene’s hands grasping his face to force his attention back to her, he probably would have stood there watching Hermione pay and leave. 

Who was that little witch? 

* * *

**Friday 3:00 pm:**

He had spent the second half of that day buried in Marlene, trying to forget the little hell hound he had met and subsequently lost in that shop. Bless Marlene; she didn’t comment, but there was a knowing glint in her eye with Sirius left the next morning. He spent the week busy at work, dealing with the various negotiations he had up in the air between his brothers' investment firms, left behind after his recent passing, and the businesses Harry had signed over to Black and Black that he inherited when his parents passed. 

They had crossed paths twice more that week, him and his vixen. The first time he had been enjoying a nice lunch along the Thames while Alice had been running her Versace pump, a gift from him last Christmas, up and down his inner leg. Sirius had attempted to sit up, but she just smirked at him, never stalling in her tight pencil skirt, breezy button-up blouse and hair half up in big ringlets around her head, chatting away on her mobile. 

The second time had been just yesterday as he was helping Catherine out of her chair at dinner. Sirius’ awareness of her, even after such a small encounter rooted him to the spot as her tinkling laugh lit up the dimmed room around them. The beauty had been across the dining room enjoying an intimate dinner with someone; a quite refined-looking someone by the way they held themselves. He had been ready to walk over and greet her, encourage more information out of those lips for him to obsess over until Catherine had nipped at his jaw, asking if he was alright. He had felt eyes on him as he escorted her out, hand laying low on his companions back, and he had felt like a coward, not meeting her gaze. 

So needless to say, Sirius Black was tired. Tired and ready for a weekend of smashing and getting smashed. Throwing his sunglasses onto the console, he shifted his DB6 into reverse before getting out of the garage. Bright, grey eyes passed over the B&B CEO sign that sat in front of his baby for the better part of 15 years now. He sneered before zooming off, letting the rumble of the engine fill his lungs, the shifting of the gears fill his joints, and quickly drifting through traffic as he bypassed all sorts of cars on his rush to get home. 

Hitting the speed dial on his mobile, he waited three rings before the other line answered. “Yeup,” the gruff voice responded. “I told you, I’d meet you, but I promised Dora I’d take her out somewhere nice tonight first.”

“Moony, my cousin doesn’t need you like I need you,” Sirius whined as he shifted onto the main road out of Central London. “Plus, didn’t you say just last week how she was planning on meeting up with that Charlie kid later this month? Her ex?”

He heard Remus clearing his throat and sighed. Fuck if Moony didn’t deserve better. “I forgot that I had told you that. It was a private conversation, one I don’t think I was meant to hear. We aren’t official Sirius so don’t get all, ‘You deserve better’,” he finished in a high falsetto. 

Barking out a short, fake laugh, “I do not sound like that, Moony, I don’t! Fucking fine, but listen that little friend of Harry’s is always lusting after you. Give her a chance since your not official. Age is nothing but a number, my friend. We are marauders; we will live forever!” 

Sirius’s laugh died out as the silence on the other line, and the stark reminder of the invalidity of that claim hit home. Closing his eyes for a second, he focused back on the road, “Yeah, alright. I’ll be at our pub, probably call Marlene or Vanessa. Just promise me you’ll remember your worthy of a real relationship Remus, please?” 

Remus sounded as tired as he felt when he responded quietly, “You too, Pads. Don’t think I see how you watch Harry and his bird, or even Frank and Alice when they aren’t insufferable.”

Chuckling lowly, as wild curls, fiery eyes, and soft skin all wrapped up in a small package popped into his mind's eye, he hung up before he could sound like a lovesick pup again. He knew just how to get a fresh bird out of his mind and tonight would be step one, finding some weekend trim. 

9:00 pm

Sirius was focused on the fastest path from her earlobe to her collarbone, sucking up the honeysuckle powder she had generously doused her pale skin with, as she argued with the bartender behind him about the latest episode of Skins. He swore Vanessa was the same age as Harry’s friends sometimes. 

He grunted against her neck when her hand finally strayed from lightly teasing his chest through his grey shirt. This evening's meal was softly running her fingers against his slowly awakening member. Young at heart, she may be, but she played in all the best ways when she met up with him. He bit down, forcing her hand to tighten against the outline of himself, and had he not had a mouth full of Vanessa’s shoulder to quiet him; he would have shouted in uninhibited shock. 

It was her, the little vixen from last weekend. Sirius' eyes bulged when he saw she was walking hand in hand with sweet little Pansy Parkinson on one arm and his godson on the other. How did she know these two? At least that confirmed her age to be closer to 30 than 25. 

Once Sirius had gotten over the shock of seeing her, at his pub no less, so soon after their initial, somewhat horrific, first encounter, he trailed his eyes up and down her frame. But fuck if she didn’t look excellent in his namesake. Her legs ran for miles in her black booties and tiny black shorts, frayed and ready to be ripped off of those silky legs. He saw the sheer black top she had on, just hiding on the, “Oh fuck,” Sirius groaned against Vanessa’s collarbone as he continued to peer at her. She had gone back and bought the fucking jacket and shit she looked better in it now than she had last weekend. The straight yet messy chignon low on her neck demanded to be ruined as she swept her bangs out of her face. And he swore he could feel her laugh in his gut from over the clatter and songs of the bar. 

In an effort to stifle his need to go over there and demand she give him attention, Sirius gripped Vanessa’s arse hard, shifting her forward as she squealed in delight. A few patrons turned mindlessly at her loud reaction, and he wished, in that singular moment, that the fiery brunette would have been close enough to hear. Instead, he watched with a new sort of heat roiling in his gut as a tall, lithe man with dishevelled brown hair made her laugh. 

“Fuck look at those lips,” Sirius muttered as he watched her cherry-red lips disappear behind the boy she was talking to as another approached and handed her a drink. Fuck, didn’t his godson know how to protect women from unwanted attention?

Confident he wouldn’t be caught he trailed his lips up Vanessa’s neck before whispering that he’d be right back. When he finally met her lacklustre hazel gaze, pout too purple and nose too long, he simply patted her head before sauntering off to keep an eye on any salacious activity that may land in this little lady’s lap. 

That’s what true men did, after all, make sure all damsels in distress were taken care of. As Sirius situated himself in the shadows of the entrance, direct line of sight to Harry, Pansy, and Hermione, he watched them closely. His brow furrowed at the easy way in which she draped over Pansy, the familiarity in which she brushed Harry’s leg up and down, the barely-there blush when the taller man approached her once again. 

“Fuck, it’s Nott,” Sirius groaned and almost jumped out of his own damned skin when a familiar voice spoke behind him, “I know you joked about me going younger but was it to abate your own age crisis or were you seriously okay with me linking up with a bird that young?” Remus mused from beside him. 

“Shit Moony, don’t do that! I am just keeping watch is all. This new bird hanging all over our kids, seems new, yeah?”

However, instead of responding Remus simply went to the darkened part of the bar to collect his libations before returning to his spot besides Sirius. 

“Your date looks mopey without you, Pads,” Remus mumbled around the lip of his pint. 

“Say what now? My da-” Sirius barely moved his eyes from the leggy brunette until his comment finally registered. He straightened up, chugged the rest of his whiskey down and yanked his head towards his previous seat. “Might as well go back to her,” he said, not moving away from his space of surveillance. 

“At least she’s something to look at,” Remus finally stated, and when Sirius turned narrowed eyes onto him, he saw his friends' languid perusal of his woman’s very welcoming form. 

“Or more than something,” he concluded, finally meeting Sirius’ penetrating gaze and raising a brow in challenge. 

Softening his face, not even remotely ready to explain his fascination with the girl he nods slowly. “Definitely a bird worth noticing, Moony. You’re right. Perhaps we should go over there,” he turned back to the woman garnering more attention than strictly necessary, “and introduce ourselves, making sure she knows who we are in the Potter’s lives.” 

Nodding his head, he was held back by a steadying hand at his shoulder and nearly growled. “She seems like she’s well entertained by Nott, McClaggan, and even Weasley’s a bit dopey around her. I doubt she’d want old dogs like us sniffing around.”

And dammit, but Moony didn’t know what he was talking about. Shrugging his friend off, he watched the familiar way in which Nott pushed her hair behind her ear. The way McClaggan came back with another drink for her all while Parkinson urged her on. “The only one with any semblance of control around her is Harry,” Sirius muttered, and he was 100% certain that was only because of the tight leash Parkinson had around his neck for the better part of the last five years. 

A flash of blonde caught his attention and Remus chuckled at the grimace he felt creep onto his face. Vanessa looked - pissed, really the only way to put it as she slammed her pint back onto the counter and pushed back a bloke attempting to get her attention all while looking around for him. 

“I’ll handle that vixen, Pads, don’t worry about the little bird. You go back to your blonde chick,” Remus laughed. “I decided after my shit date I don’t really want just to be your third wheel.” With a wink at Sirius’ furrowed brow, he watched Remus walk towards his godson, friends, and his future conquest. 

“Fuck,” Sirius groaned as he shifted into a more neutral face and approached Vanessa calmly. She flung into his arms, squealing loud enough for the length of the bar to turn at the sound. “Double fuck,” Sirius whispered as the slowly curling wisps of hair around Hermione’s face flung around as she joined the room’s inquisitive search. Their eyes met for, but a moment, her head tilted to the side as her eyes roamed down Vanessa’s form. His companion was seemingly moulding herself to him, one leg wrapped around his knee as she kissed the side of his face repeatedly. He slowly shifted away from her hold, not daring to look back in the direction of his god son’s friend as her curiosity burned into him. 

He spent the next hour in a torturous dance of keeping Vanessa happy while watching Hermione engage in the liveliest conversation she’d had all night with his best friend. Her hands gesticulated wildly around her; her body kept drifting closer to his. Sirius’ eyes darkened as they clinked their glasses against each other, all while allowing Vanessa’s hands to roam his body as she whispered all the lecherous adventures she wanted for that night. 

Sweet girl really, good sport too. Sitting in the corner as they were, Vanessa finally shifted between him and the bar and grabbed his face between her restless hands. “Siri,” she pouted, “no one’s looking, baby. Not really anyway. Let’s play?” she bit her lip at his cocked brow and slowly brought his hands up to her lips, kissing each knuckle, lips puckering seductively. 

The distracted man could still see the group at the other end of the bar, and mind focused on how intimately she interacted with his godson. Had he never heard the name Hermione before; had Pansy never mentioned her? 

He was startled out of his obsessive musings as his fingers met very bare, very warm skin. Blinking owlishly back at Vanessa he watched the darkening of her pupils as she pushed his hand further into the wet lips of her sex. Fuck, under normal circumstances he would eat this woman up, right here, uncaring of who could catch her riding his fingers. 

So with a deep breath, he did just that. With languid strokes, perfectly timed clit flicking, and a third finger deep in Vanessa’s quim he brought her towards her orgasm. The way she ground against him, the way her upper body shook and the way she was panting into his neck after her release would typically have brought him masculine pride. However, those same actions tonight would mean there would be no question what had just happened to any passing observer. 

As he slowly eased his fingers out of her, receiving the sucks and nips she left on his neck as her hands eagerly searched for an entrance into his tight jeans, his eyes met Hermione’s again. And every time she looked over, she had that damned smirk on her face as if she was simply happy that he was getting all the attention he had. Not a trace of jealousy, not a light blush to her cheeks like he’d witnessed the weekend before, not even the darkening of her eyes when she had first seen Marlene step into his space. 

“Vanessa, babe, let’s get out of here,” his hardened cock protested, but his wandering eyes did not cease their search of the strangers chocolate brown as he cupped the blonde’s hands in his own. 

She bit her lip when he finally looked at her, eyes sparkling with excitement, as she readjusted herself and leaned in to kiss him. 

Settling the tab around her, he scooted back, releasing Vanessa from between his legs and whipping his leather back around his broad frame. “Will you do that little thing,” she whispered excitedly into his ear, “with your tongue that makes me gush?” 

“Sure, chick. Going to say goodbye to Moony and the pup. Meet me at the entrance?” He eyed her seriously, Sirius’ companions rarely batted an eye when he kept them separate from his day to day life. Still, Vanessa seemed emboldened tonight after she clenched around his fingers and tightened her hold on his arm. “I’ll grab my coat, but if you’re not there by then, I’m coming to you,” she murmured as if that would put him at ease. 

Approaching the group and slicking the hair that had fallen out of his leather band off his face, he further mussed his godson's hair. “Pup!” Sirius shouted, “How are you getting home tonight?” 

“Pads, finally joining the group after your isolation on the far end of the bar?” Harry joked as Pansy shifted between his legs to give him a silent fingertip wave. 

“Heading out. Long week, just ready for some quiet.”

The group most intimately aware of who he was at his core simply stared at him, brows furrowed at his comment. Finally looking beyond the couple and Remus, he saw Hermione watching him calmly. “Hermione,” he bowed his head slightly, affecting the cool, suave Black Billionaire he was known for. “Didn’t know you had such poor taste in friends?” 

He smirked at the way her eyes twinkled back at him, ready to spar, prepared to reignite what he knew they had both felt in the periphery of lingerie and coats six days previous. “Of course you know each other,” Pansy stated. But Sirius’s eyes stayed on her as she glanced at Pansy, that blush finally inching across her jaw. “Mmmm, Cyprus, wasn’t it?” She bit her lip, head cocked to the side, eyes dancing as he spluttered momentarily. She had to be messing about, but she had still gotten it wrong that first day. Could she be this oblivious to his molten gaze even after tonight?

“I rather think there are quite a few things you don’t know about me.” Through his thoughts, he could hear Harry’s confusion, feel Remus’s assessing gaze at how focused he was on this sorceress before him. “I knew the jacket suited you,” he finally managed, and his eyes followed the way her fingers ran down the folded lapel. 

“Hardly new news. Hermione is the reason I got into leather, after all.” Pansy scoffed, knowing smirk on her face as Hermione finally turned back to her. 

“Yes, when your father is as invested in rock and roll as mine is, there are a few things even I couldn’t run away from. However, your friend here was quite the salesman for this particular leather beauty. Oh,” her back straightened, causing her black top to shift, exposing more milky skin and no bra line in sight. Sirius bit the inside of his cheek, thankful for his upbringing as he felt another pair of arms wrap around him, the punch of Deja Vu making itself known. 

She huffed out a single laugh and shook her head slightly. “And your taste in friends - just helping this one out too?” Vanessa dropped her arms from around him. “Let’s go, Siri,” she said primly. “I want to play,” her whine grated on his nerves, and he would have sent her packing if Hermione’s attention hadn’t been dragged away from him by Nott once again. 

“Have a nice, quiet rest of your evening, Siri,” Pansy mocked as she caught Hermione’s eye and laughed lightly together. With a final muted goodbye, Sirius took his companion and left; not daring to hope he could catch a final glimpse of her full attention on him. As Vanessa undid his hair and ran her hands through it his stomach roiled for the first time, unsure if he would be up for a night of mindless fucking. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is also the first in a short series called The Dog and The Bone. They will be stand-alone one-shots but will be best read together as they will weave the tale of these two love-birds. Because who doesn't want more Sirmione and because my brain thought SERIES not multi-chapter. 😇
> 
> Please leave love in words or kudos as they motivate and uplift.
> 
> Should you disagree with the words displayed above, ConCrit is appreciated/preferred. ॐ


End file.
